Escribeme en el cielo
by TsugiriNana
Summary: Hace un año que Numbuh 1 se fue y Abby empieza a descubrir sus emociones. Bajo palabras entrelazadas es como la memoria de ambos se escribe a modo de poesía en este oneshort.


(( **Nota del autor:** Este oneshort se me ocurrió gracias a la canción "Escríbeme en el cielo" de Sentidos Opuestos, es una canción muy, realmente muy bella y si bien el fanfic en si no tiene nada que ver con la letra esa fue mi inspiración y también un dibujo que vi hace tiempo, que ahora estuve buscando como loca pero no pude encontrar y me da pena porque lo quería de portada pero es un dibujo en donde se ve a Abby en la casa del árbol y como escrito con las estrellas un "I miss you", la verdad cuando lo vi me provoco tantas cosas que estuve pensando y pensando hasta que esto nació.

Sigo trabajando en el fanfic "Promesa" no crean que lo he dejado pero de pronto me salen otras cosas, solo me queda decir que lo disfruten y no olviden dejar su review, gracias.))

 **Escríbeme en el cielo.**

¿Cuánto tiempo ya desde la última vez que escuche tu voz?

Hace un año que él se había marchado, hace un año que todo había cambiado, que había vuelto a ser líder de su sector y que a pesar de todo de alguna forma u otra debían aprender a que él ya no estaba ahí y que esta vez no volvería jamás.

Era increíble pensar que hace apenas un año habían tenido la misión más importante de sus vidas y que esa misma fuera la última, parece mentira el hecho de que al principio despertarán creyendo que se trataba de una pesadilla solamente y que al mirar lo encontrarían en la sala común o en el comedor, o simplemente ahí.

Era increíble pensar de una u otra forma que todo era sólo eso, un mal sueño pero no, la realidad siempre es más cruda, más fría e incluso más dolorosa y a todos por igual les golpeaba, bueno a unos más que otros. Wally como siempre se hacia el fuerte para aguantar las ganas de llorar y por Kuki quien las primeras semanas lloraba cada noche recordándolo, Wally empezó a ser un poco más apegado a ella, si ya lo era antes ahora más y todo por no verla llorar.

Hoagie era otra cosa, acostumbrado ya a una pérdida ahora si bien no se hacia el fuerte no dejaba de ser el alma de la fiesta en el grupo, sus chistes malos comenzaron a ser la distracción de todo el equipo. Y finalmente Abby, ella sello su corazón, ella volvió a ser la líder fuerte y valiente que había sido antes, aunque sabía que jamás sería como él, aunque sabía que por una razón le dio el puesto a él, ya todo estaba decidido.

Hace un año y un año más cerca de que todo esto se convirtiera en un simple recuerdo y quizás ni siquiera en eso, no todos tendrían la suerte de Uno o Mauricio o incluso Chad, no todos tendrían el privilegio de seguir combatiendo la tiranía adulta una vez pasados los trece y eso era un miedo que les recorría el cuerpo apenas ahora.

"Y ¿qué pasaría si nunca lo vuelvo a ver?, si jamás le puedo recordar" era un miedo que la morena cargaba consigo cada instante desde aquel día, y que se fue haciendo cada vez más fuerte y constante a medida que los días se volvían semanas y las semanas meses, hoy, precisamente hoy hace un año que se habían dado el último adiós.

–Si tan sólo me pudieras escuchar–

Su corazón gritaba a cada paso pues era ya inevitable y por qué no se dio razón hasta hoy, porque su mente aún era de una niña, porque sólo bastó un año para poder darse cuenta de que crecer también implica darse cuenta de las emociones y que crecer es un proceso que a las niñas le llega más pronto o al menos eso sentía ella.

Que crecer no sólo implica volverse más grande sino también de darse cuenta de muchas cosas y que ha no importaban pues de todos modos él ya no estaba aquí "por qué ahora" sus pensamientos se los guardaba para ella, eso era otra parte de crecer, dejar de lado todo por el bien del equipo y por el bien de las misiones. Ella guardó su corazón y sólo en las noches era cuando lo dejaba volar esperanzada de que llegara hasta él, de que de algún modo le pudiera escuchar.

A veces le parecía realmente tonto el sólo hecho de hacerlo, le parecía que esas cosas eran más propias de Tres y no de ella, Abby nunca haría eras cursilerías y se lo repetía, se lo repetía a sí misma una y otra vez pero aun así su alma gritaba, gritaba fuerte al cielo para que él respondiera, buscando una señal de que no los había olvidado, de que seguían presente en su corazón, en sus memorias y que jamás se irían.

Hay una leyenda japonesa que dice que todos estamos unidos a nuestra alma gemela a través de un hilo rojo invisible. Este hilo se puede estirar, enredar pero nunca romper. Cuando Kuki le contó eso a Abby, ella creyó que era una tontería "nadie está destinado a nadie", esa fue su respuesta y la joven nipona sólo sonrió no dijo más porque no era necesario, no dijo más porque ya lo había hecho, no dijo más porque conocía perfectamente a su amiga y sabía que estaba triste, sabía que lo extrañaba incluso mas que cualquiera de ellos.

Y ella sabía, ella sabía que su amiga la conocía, que no importaba cuánto lo ocultara, siempre iba a delatarse y bueno han sido cuatro años, cuatro o incluso más años juntos, qué podría ocultarles, absolutamente nada y eso le frustraba, le frustraba quedar al descubierto por sus amigos, nunca se preocupó por eso pero ahora parecía tener mucha relevancia porque ahora eran sus sentimientos quienes le traicionaban y no podía controlarlos, era mas que obvio que estaba enamorada.

Esa noche era el aniversario y el equipo había preparado algo especial, si bien estaba prohibido comunicarse con cualquier miembro encubierto eso no impedía que entre todos soñaran y desearan con todas sus ganas hacerlo. Una cena, juegos y videos toda la noche, una misión exitosa y un pastel para repartir al mundo entero, caramelos, soda y muchos videojuegos. Una noche para recordar a su líder y para festejar por un éxito más en contra de los adultos. Una noche larga pero que al final siempre termina.

Abby se escapa de noche a la terraza de la casa del árbol, sabe que todos duermen y sabe que quizás él también lo hace pero igual coloca una carta en un globo como lo ha hecho cada mes y lo suelta al aire deseando que cada mensaje llegue, sabe que no ha recibido respuesta alguna y sabe que quizás nunca lo haga pero aun así ella se ilusiona al pensar que podría llegar a pasar. Kuki la descubre esta vez y no solo ella, también los demás quienes a pesar de que deberían estar dormidos se han levantado y como si fuera de un plan elaborado le alcanzaron, cada uno con un pergamino atado a un globo.

-¿Qué es esto?-

Pregunta ella fingiendo no saber nada, todos le miran, Hoagie y Kuki sonríen mientras Wally lo hace pero también le reclama, le reclama pero no con molestia, le reclama porque la quiere y es su amiga, le reclama porque siempre ha querido hacer las cosas sola y no la culpa pues él es igual. Abby les deja soltar los globos "tonto, raro, inútil" da igual lo que digan en ese momento, da igual lo que opinen en ese momento porque lo han hecho, lo han hecho para apoyarla y porque dentro suyo aún mantienen la promesa de creer, de inocencia y de ser niño hasta el final.

Kuki saca algo inusual, un globo mas, con un hilo rojo atado a modo de moño y saca cuatro mas que le da a cada uno de ellos, los chicos saben para qué pero Abby no, Abby está totalmente con la guardia baja y no entiende, no entiende la agradable y genial sorpresa que le han dado sus compañeros, sus amigos. Kuki amarra el globo para que no se vaya y formando un circulo con todos les dice que se lo amarren al meñique izquierdo. Abby no entiende pero les sigue el juego porque eso es lo que hacen, jugar y jugar.

-Abby, dijiste que nadie estaba destinado a nadie pero…nosotros estamos destinados a nosotros, lo sé porque no ha sido solo una vez que nos han intentado separar y sin embargo volvemos a estar juntos…este hilo rojo nos une a todos-

Las palabras de Kuki habían resonado, habían funcionado como una llave que abrió aquella puerta que Abby había cerrado hace tiempo y que ahora soltaba todo, agua salada de sus ojos empezó a brotar. Sus amigos la abrazaron y juntos compartieron el momento único que ahora los invadia, Abby estaba feliz, estaba triste pero no importaba porque su corazón había abierto su jaula y ahora sabría que nada los separaría, que a pesar de todo seguían estando juntos.

Una noche extraña para todos pero también una noche única, finalmente soltaron el globo entre todos deseando que ese hilo rojo se perdiera y que llegara a donde fuera que se encontrara él. Una semana, un mes, quizás paso mas pero nuevamente los chicos continuaban su existir, sus misiones, sus juegos y todo pero ahora mucho mas animados.

Abby recuerda cada una de sus cartas pero la última tenia escrita una confesión, confesión que si bien le daría mucha vergüenza pensar que aquel globo se perdió, se atoro en un árbol y cualquiera la leyera igual ya estaba hecho, esa noche sonó algo en el cielo, luces y destellos "¿estrellas fugaces?" no, no era eso era un mensaje, un mensaje que todos ellos habían estado esperando. Un mensaje que si bien estaba destinado a todos Abby sabia dentro suyo que ese mensaje era solo para ella, solo ella y nadie mas. Que el hilo rojo estaba con ellos, que ese hilo rojo atravesaría galaxias enteras y que sin importar lo que pasara, ese hilo rojo los haría reencontrarse de nuevo.

"I miss you…and I remember you"


End file.
